JANE AND LISBON IS JISBON
by Karen-Baker
Summary: BONUS Jisbon. Le shipping de Teresa Lisbon et de Patrick Jane. Un amour sans fin qui va faire chavirer les plus sensibles... ou pas.
1. L'amour est un rêve qui ne se rêve pas

**JISBON BONUS**

_FBI, dix-huit heures._

Teresa Lisbon revient d'une affaire à Austin. Elle entre par la porte du couloir face à Jane.

Il a une tasse de thé à la main, boit une gorgée et aperçoit Lisbon. Il tient maintenant sa tasse entre ses deux mains et l'observe.

Elle marche droit et regarde droit devant.

Tout est droit sauf l'amour qu'elle porte à Jane.

Cet amour est fluctuant, changeant, fluide, indécis et variant.

Un jour elle l'aime, un autre ils ne se connaissent plus.

Est-ce qu'ils aiment, ou veulent aimer ?

Aimer comme on aime au cinéma, comme un homme et une femme peuvent s'éprendre l'un de l'autre.

Patrick Jane observe cette femme, qui d'après l'expression de son visage, est fière d'avoir trouvé le coupable.

Elle arrive vers lui, ils se regardent, il consomme une seconde gorgée de thé toujours en la fixant, ses yeux pétillent, cette femme l'éblouissant.

Elle jete un coup d'œil vers lui, leurs regards se croisent. Les yeux de Lisbon ruinent ceux de Jane. Les yeux de Jane font baisser ceux de Lisbon.

*son parfum m'étourdit* pense Jane.

*son corps m'absorbe* pense Lisbon.

On eût dit qu'elle marchait rapidement, (comme pour annoncer une nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise on ne savait pas, aucune expression n'est affichée sur son visage) jussqu'au bureau d'Abbott, ses cheveux détachés se balancent de gauche à droite.

Cheveux dans lesquels Jane aimait passer ses mains.

Elle bouscule Dennis Abbott, il baisse la tête pour la regarder, elle se sent petite du haut de son mètre soixante-deux.

Elle pense quelques secondes.

Elle imagine être contre le corps d'un homme auquel elle pense souvent, ces pensées pénétrantes. Il a des cheveux à mèches bouclées que ses doigts peuvent torsader. Son corps est un jardin. Son visage est le remède qui guérit tous ses chagrins.

''RÉVEILLEZ- VOUS !" dit Abbott.

Elle rougit. ''Pourquoi criez-vous devant tout le monde?" Demande-t-elle gênée.

Abbott répond en se moquant d'elle ''devant tout le monde ou devant Jane ?"

Elle lui tend un dossier sans rien dire, baissant les yeux.

Elle se retourne, reprenant son air sérieux, pour montrer qu'elle n'est pas faible. Jane a quitté la pièce. Elle espère qu'il n'a rien entendu.

*Je n'ai jamais agis comme ça. Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive?!* elle pense.

Elle s'en va sans rien dire, elle lui laisse les papiers, sans la moindre remarque, il la regarde étonné, elle a changé, pense Abbott.

Patrick a assisté a la scène. Il l'a trouvé perdue dans ses pensées.

Teresa se réfugie dans un coin du FBI, où peude gens circulent. Elle s'assoit, sort un énième dossier du bureau, l'ouvre, pose un crayon dessus et s'avachit dessus. Elle pense, elle pense à l'amour, elle pense à Jane.

Elle ne veut pas qu'on l'imagine pensive. Elle veut n'avoir que le travail en tête, et c'est ce qu'elle s'était promis en entrant dans ce travail. Rien ni personne se mettra sur son chemin.

Elle sait au fond d'elle que quelque chose, quelqu'un s'est introduit sur son passage, il ne bouge plus, il lui bloque le passage. Elle sait aussi qui c'est. C'est l'amour.

Elle reçoit un SMS.

"Pourquoi rencontrons nous des milliers de personnes et aucune ne nous touche, pourquoi n'en rencontrons nous qu'une seule et notre vie change à jamais ?"

Elle ne répond pas.

Elle va dans une autre pièce.

Patrick Jane est dans une salle du FBI. Autour de lui, les gens passent, parlent, rient, lui est amoureux. Ça vaut toutes les actions du monde.

Il écrit sur un papier, ou plutôt il se laisse mener par l'écriture. Le stylo glisse sur le papier à carreaux, il écrit, quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il parait aussi que l'amour est incompréhensible.

Teresa inspire, s'apprête à faire face aux regards de ses collègues. Elle ouvre la porte, et découvre sur une table ronde, la tête entre ses bras, Jane. Elle marche à travers la pièce, on entend ses talons frapper contre le sol. Elle hésite entre partir - mais partir c'est fuir - et réveiller Jane.

Elle lui tapote l'épaule, il se lève d'un coup, les deux corps ne font désormais presque plus qu'un.

Elle est gênée, et a une main sans appui comme si elle ne pouvait pas la poser sur Jane. Elle est serrée contre son torse, lui reste droit, sans dire un mot, il la regarde et sourit. Il a sa tasse à la main.

Elle ne le regarde pas, elle est toujours aussi gênée mais ne bouge pas, comme si sa place était ici, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime, celui qu'elle veut.

La chaleur de ses joues rouges se mélange à leur chaleur humaine.

Il prend sa main qu'elle ne parvient pas à déposer sur lui, il caresse ses phalanges et remonte jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, qu'il mord. Elle rougit encore.

Il pose sa tasse sur la table d'à côté et pose sa deuxième main sur son visage. Il dépose quelques baisers dans ses cheveux, sur ses paupières, ses oreilles, ses joues remplies de grains de beauté; constellation qui descend jusqu'au menton.

Elle se laisse faire, puis relève la tête sans le regarder.

Elle jete un coup d'œil dans la tasse, et remarque que ce n'est pas du thé...

- Je croyais que.. Tu avais dit que tu ne n'aimais pas le café. Dit elle, timidement et souriant un peu.

Elle fait glisser son index sur la table en bois, elle regarde le sol.

- J'avais également dit que je n'aimerais personne d'autre que ma femme. Comme quoi, une personne peut faire changer notre façon de penser.

Lisbon lève les yeux vers Lui.

Il pose sa main sur le menton de Teresa, positionne son visage en face du sien.

Elle a les yeux qui scintillent, comme des étoiles, passionnée. Elle pense que toutes nos passions reflètent les étoiles.

Elle a les yeux comme remplis de larmes. Ses mots sont des larmes qui ne coulent pas.

Il la prend dans ses bras. Ils sont maintenant corps contre corps, un corps qui absorbe Lisbon dans ses rêves les plus fous, un corps si frais, un corps qui renferme une âme, une âme qui aime.

Elle dit il faut que je vois un psy.

Jane dit que les gens croient que les psy sont la clé du bonheur.

Teresa dit qu'elle va devenir folle.

Jane dit qu'il est devenu fou d'elle.

- - - - Teresa se réveille, seule et sans rien, du néant autour d'elle comme dans tout son être à présent.

L'amour est le seul rêve qui ne se rêve pas.


	2. Suis-moi je te suis

22:00

Ce soir, Teresa est malade. Elle reste chez elle.

Que va t-elle faire pour passer le temps ? Penser, encore et encore. Non elle use trop sa mémoire, sa tête va exploser, et son corps aussi, sous la pression de tout cet amour qui coule dans son sang.

Lisbon pense à Jane, Jane pense à Teresa, et on avance pas.

Les mots de Jane, l'odeur de Jane, les caresses de Jane, les gestes de Jane, le corps de Jane. Ce sont la voix et les mots de Jane en boucle dans la tête de Lisbon.

Elle va se servir une tasse de café.

_Ça sonne à la porte. Elle prend le pistolet dans un tiroir, au cas où on lui voudrait du mal. Elle ouvre, et lâche l'arme._

_''Attention, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un''_

_Elle soupire, et le laisse entrer._

_Il l'effleure. Le couloir n'est en aucun cas illuminé, si ce n'est par la lampe de chevet du salon. Elle voit à peine le visage de cet homme. Mais elle l'aime et c'est ce qui compte. _

_Avec la petite lueur qui arrive du salon, elle remarque les traits de visage de l'homme, en particulier ses cernes._

_Dans sa tête, elle les redessine._

_Il a un regard mystérieux qui pourrait faire baisser des yeux._

_Il entre, elle dit fait comme chez toi, il dit j'aimerais bien._

_Elle s'excuse d'être malade, il répond j'aimerais être ton remède. _

_Il s'installe sur le petit canapé en cuir. Elle est debout, devant lui, lui demandant ce qu'il veut._

_Il répond je veux un corps, un corps dessiné sous des vêtements, un corps dont il ne faudrait rien gâcher, pas une seule goutte, pas un seul souffle, rien._

_Car il est comme un bijoux, aussi précieux._

_Elle rougit fort, il la tire vers lui doucement. Il déplace ses mains sur le cou de Lisbon, et lui fait un câlin._

_Elle prend les mains de Jane et les déplace sur son corps à elle. Il sourit, elle croit._

_Il dépose quelques baisers voraces sur le_ visage _de la femme. Il parvient à déboutonner son chemisier, délicatement, toujours._

_Elle dit je suis à toi, tout ce qui est à moi est à toi. Ici, maintenant, et pour toujours._

_Il a les yeux qui brillent._

_Elle retire la chemise de l'homme et découvre un torse rempli de grains de beauté, au fini velouté._

_Il dégrafe le soutien-gorge de Lisbon et est émerveillé devant une peau douce comme de la soie._

_Elle est à présent à califourchon sur lui, le regarde et est émue d'être devant l'homme qu'elle aime depuis longtemps. Il est d'une beauté comme jamais, d'un charme irrésistible, de baisers dotés de magie, de caresses remplies de tendresse._

_Il pense qu'il a de la chance, que son corps est une fleur qu'il ne cessera d'entretenir._

_Un corps aux fruits juteux qu'il va s'empresser de cueillir._

_Lisbon se croit comme dans un rêve, ce rêve étrange d'elle et cet homme. _

_Il passe sa main sur le cou de Lisbon, embrasse ce dernier, et descend jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il la mord._

_Ce n'est pas un rêve. _

_Elle retire le pantalon de smoking de l'homme, et retire le sien par la même occasion. Il caresse le corps tout entier de Lisbon._

_Plus de sous vêtements sur les corps._

_L'homme détache les cheveux de la femme. _

_Alors, elle sourit. Et ensuite, il la prend. Il la prend d'une rare violence d'amour. Leur corps ne font plus qu'un._

_La salle est automatiquement chauffée par la chaleur des deux corps._

_Il dit je t'aime, Teresa._

_Elle répond moi aussi, Jane. _

Teresa Lisbon pense alors ''je me fais trop de films''

Alors, elle finit son café, et retourne se coucher.

**Suivez si vous aimez et voulez la suite.**


End file.
